Honeywish and the 4 stars
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Sandstar - ginger tabby she-cat Deputy: Seedwing- brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Rockpaw Medicine cat: Stormheart- beautiful long furred gray tabby Warriors: Dewfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Mousepaw Treefur- brown and white tom Frostpebble- white she cat with an unusual gray muzzle Apprentice, Darkpaw Brightwing- ginger tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail Thornstrike- brown tom with black spots Apprentice, Spottypaw Leafcloud- tortoiseshell she-cat Ripplewind- black and white tom with yellow eyes Fernheart- Brown tabby she -cat Littleclaw- small black tom with bright green eyes Sunfur- bright ginger tabby Apprentice, Icepaw Apprentices- Rockpaw- chubby gray tom Mousepaw- gray and white tabby Darkpaw- black she -cat with amber eyes Spottypaw- white she-cat with brown spots Queens- Poppypelt- beautiful black and white she-cat (nursing Sunfur's kits: Honeykit, Shinekit, and Redkit Cherrynose- cream she-cat with green eyes (nursing Ripplewind's kits: Brackenkit, and Lilackit Elders- Tallstream- dark gray she-cat Birdfeather- brown tabby tom WindClan Leader- Swiftstar - lean gray tom Deputy- Ratfur- dark gray tom with a battle-scarred muzzle Medicine cat- Berrywhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat Warriors- Cloudflight- small white tom with yellow eyes Strikeclaw- large black and white tom Crowshine- sleek gray tom Apprentice, Skypaw Eaglestrike- brown and cream tom Duskpelt- gray and white tabby she-cat Apprentice, Flamepaw Morningmist- brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Longpaw Queens- Shrewheart- white she cat with brown paws (nursing Crowshine's kit: Winterkit) Alderface- Pretty brown tabby (expecting Ratfur's kits) Lakeflower- Pale gray she cat with blue eyes ( nursing Cloudflight's kits- Graykit, Talonkit, Hazelkit, Heatherkit, and Rosekit) Apprentices- Skypaw- cream and white she-cat Flamepaw- ginger tom with blue eyes Longpaw- slender black tom Elders- Ashwhisker- small gray she-cat with amber eyes Grasspool- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes RiverClan Leader- Brightstar- ginger tabby she-cat Deputy- Fernwhisker- pale gray she-cat Medicine cat- Ivycloud- Small black and white she-cat Warriors- Poolclaw- Big brown tom Blacktail- friendly dark gray tom Yellowleaf- Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Smudgepaw Pouncefoot- White tom with gray paws and blue eyes Apprentice, Oakpaw Stonemist- white and gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes Apprentice, Streampaw Hollyrose- tortoiseshell she cat Apprentice, Tigerpaw Patchstrike- dark gray tabby tom with black spots Queens Echosky- pretty gray tabby (expecting Blacktail's kits) Sorrelsong- brown and white tabby (expecting Pouncefoot's kits) Apprentices- Smudgepaw- black and white tom Oakpaw- handsome brown tom Streampaw- blue gray she-cat Tigerpaw- ginger tabby with blue eyes Elders - Weedclaw- gray she-cat Fishleap- slender brown tabby she-cat Wingstone- black tom with green eyes ShadowClan Leader- Frogstar- brown and gray tabby tom Deputy- Snaketooth- fierce gray tom Medicine cat: Amberstone- brown tabby tom Apprentice, Tawnypaw Warriors- Turtlecloud- pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Lizardpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Nightpaw Graywing- beautiful gray she-cat with yellow eyes Bumbleflight- black tom Apprentice, Cedarpaw Mudthorn- dark brown tom with black paws Shadowleaf- lean black she cat with pretty green eyes Sparrowclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat Queens- Mallowfur- white she-cat with blue eyes (nursing Frogstar's kits: , Foxkit, Brown kit, and Swankit) Featherdream- gray she cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumbleflight's kits) Bushheart- brown she-cat (nursing Snaketooth's kits: Tallkit, Fiercekit, Hopkit, Woodkit, Pigeonkit, Fuzzykit, Greenkit, and Toadkit) Leanfoot- Pale ginger she-cat (expecting Mudthorn's kits) Apprentices- Nightpaw- black and gray tom with big gray eyes Cedarpaw- reddish tabby tom Tawnypaw- Brown and black long legged tom (apprentice of Amberstone) Elders- Hawkfight- brown tabby tom Curlears- small black she-cat Cats outside of clans Hiss- scarred gray tom, blind in one eye Screech- big yellow tom with yellow eyes Scar- vicious black tom Fangs- white and gray she-cat Claw- big gray she-cat Strike- big brown tom, with sharp teeth Bite- Gray she-cat Jessie- brown she- cat, with a scarred muzzle Streak- black tom Burn- giant vicious red tom Darkness- black she-cat Snake- swift brown she-cat Rat- brown tom Venom- gray tom with green eyes, brother of Poison Poison- black tom with amber eyes, brother of Venom Kill- vicious black and brown tom with a split ear Prologue "The kits are coming!" Poppypelt's cry rang out through the clearing, and numerous cats rushed to her side, including her mate, Sunfur Poppypelt was sitting in agony, her tail twitching. The medicine cat, Stormheart, ran to help her. This was Poppypelt's first litter. The moon shone on her as she twisted in pain. Sunfur ran out of the den to to get her a twig to bite down on. The elders were creeping out of their den to help Poppypelt. The apprentices were taking orders from their mentors, such as: quit yowling! And get water! Once Sunfur collected the twig, he ran back to Poppypelt. "It'll hurt less, soon Poppypelt. Just push!" Said Stormheart. The first kit came. She was a pale white kit with ginger splotches. Sunfur stuck the twig into Poppypelt's mouth, and the second kit came. He was a muscular reddish tom with a white tipped tail. There was one kit left, and she was born quickly. But as she came, 4 stars in the sky shone very brightly. It was as if the last kit was special. She was kind, too. She made room for her siblings, even though she was a tiny kit. Now, it was time to name the kits. The first kit, the one with the ginger splotches, would be known as Shinekit. The muscular red tom would be Redkit. The third kit, who had a bright yellow coat, was very caring and sweet. She would be Honeykit. "They're beautiful," Sunfur whispered. Poppypelt smiled warmly at them, and the 4 stars continued to shine. Everyone went back to sleep, but Stormheart received a prophecy: the brightest will light up the forest, and 4 stars will light her path. Stormheart padded out of her den, thinking the prophecy had something to do with the last kit. As she gazed upon her, she wondered what would be in store for her. Chapter 1 The Tour When Honeykit first opened her eyes, everything seemed to greet her. She yawned, and looked up at her mother. "Well, Honeykit. I see you've opened your eyes," Poppypelt said to her daughter. Honeykit looked at her sleeping siblings. Cherrynose's kits were batting at a ball of moss. "Am I the first one?" She asked her mother. "Yes," her mother meowed, smiling warmly. Honeykit stood up, but her legs wobbled beneath her. She tripped and fell. A small paw helped her up. She looked up, and saw another kit. He was a brown and white tabby with piercing green eyes. "Finally! You've opened your eyes! I'm Brackenkit!" The kit mewed. "I'm Honeykit," she replied. She wobbled again. "Maybe Poppypelt should have called you Wobblekit!" Brackenkit said. "Brackenkit, don't be rude," Cherrynose warned. "OK," Brackenkit meowed. Another kit walked over. "Hi there! I'm Lilackit," she greeted Honeykit. "Hi!" Honeykit said after she regained her balance. Redkit and Shinekit walked over. "Can we play with your moss?" Shinekit mewed. "Sure!" Lilackit agreed. Honeykit batted at the moss, and her denmates played as the queens slept. Then, they got tired and flopped down on their sides. Then, Brackenkit spoke up. "OK, hurry. We don't have much time." "For what?" Honeykit asked. Brackenkit seemed like a mischevious kit, who loved to have fun. "A tour of the clan," Brackenkit mewed. Quietly, they crept out of the den. Honeykit took one last look at her sleeping mother, then followed Brackenkit. "How do you know your way around the camp?" Honeykit asked. She didn't want to get lost. "I've been here for 5 moons. I know my way around!" Brackenkit said. "Let's go to the hunting grounds". Brackenkit lead them to the hunting grounds. " Let's catch some mice here!" Lilackit declared. "We can't catch mice, we're just kits!" Honeykit exclaimed. "Sure we can!" Brackenkit said. He dropped down to a crouch, and followed a mouse. His tail was close to the ground, and he moved quietly and slowly. The mouse had no idea it was being stalked. Then, Brackenkit pounced. The mouse struggled under his grip, but Brackenkit was strong. He gave the mouse a quick killing bite, and the mouse went limp. "Impressive!" Honeykit meowed. "I know!" Brackenkit purred. He was obviously glad to have gained her approval. Brackenkit will be a good friend, thought Honeykit. "Who wants to eat some?" Brackenkit asked. "No thanks," Honeykit mewed embarrassedly. Redkit and Shinekit backed away as well. After Brackenkit and Lilackit had finished the mouse, the kits left the hunting grounds. Then, Honeykit saw Frostpebble running to the medicine den. "Stormheart! Come quick! Treefur is bleeding!" She cried. "Where?" Stormheart demanded. "On the hunting grounds!" She cried. Stormheart quickly grabbed some herbs and cobweb, and followed Frostpebble to the hunting grounds. "Come on! Let's go!" Brackenkit yowled. They ran to the hunting grounds. Stormheart chewed up the herbs, then spread them on Treefur's bloody shoulder. "Ooh..." He moaned. "How did this happen?" Stormheart asked. "I slipped on a sharp thorn" he said, flicking his tail towards a big sharp thorn. "You need to be careful!" Stormheart said, as she spread cobwebs on his shoulder. Frostpebble paced around, anxious for her mate. Wow, Honeykit thought. Stormheart can save the lives of our warriors! Stormheart noticed the kits. "Go back to your den," she ordered. "OK, mumbled Brackenkit. They went back to their den. "You foolish kits! You're not supposed to leave the den!" Poppypelt scolded as soon as she saw them. "We were worried sick about you!" Cherrynose meowed. Brackenkit and Lilackit went back to their mother, and Honeykit Shinekit and Redkit went back to their mother. "We're sorry," the kits apologized. "Just never do it again. Come here and have some food," Poppypelt said. "We're not hungry," they said. "Well, at least take a nap," Poppypelt said. Redkit and Shinekit curled up and fell asleep. "Guess what, Mommy?" Honeykit mewed. "What?" Poppypelt asked. "I want to be a medicine cat!" Honeykit said. "And I'm sure you'll make a great one," Poppypelt murmured. Honeykit fell asleep. Chapter 2 greencough The next morning, Honeykit woke up to the scent of sickness. "Mommy, what's that smell?" She asked. "Sandstar has greencough, little one," she said. "What's greencough?" She asked. "Its a sickness you get that makes you cough," Poppypelt answered. "Is Sandstar gonna die?" She meowed, waking up her siblings. "No, Sunstar has nine lives from StarClan. She'll be fine," Poppypelt soothed. "Good," Shinekit mewed. Then, Brackenkit and Lilackit walked over to them. "We're not allowed out of the den. How about you?" They meowed. "Mommy, can we leave the den?" Redkit asked. Poppypelt hesitated, then said,"no" "But...But.. i wanna go outside!" Wailed Shinekit, running in circles. "I know! We can play with the moss ball!" Honeykit said. Shinekit stopped running. "Yeah! The moss ball!" She said. Lilackit and Brackenkit joined in. Pretty soon, all the kits were batting at and playing with the moss ball. Their mothers were sleeping, but still made sure that the kits didnt stray out of the den. Suddenly, they heard a noise. "Hack! Hack! Cough!" Redkit and Shinekit ran to their mother. Honeykit stared. Sandtar sat down, hunched over, coughing. Brackenkit and Lilackit lost interest, but Honeykit crept forward. Before she knew it, she was inside the medicine den. Her siblings were yelling after her, but she couldnt hear them. The medicine den felt like home to her. She didnt want to leave. Stormheart told her to go back to her den. She nodded, and left. She wanted to help Stormheart, but she wasn't sure how. The others may not believe it, but she was going to help Stormheart. She would help Stormheart so good, that no cat would ever get sick again. That night, Honeykit had a dream. She was walking in the forest, and the trail she was following was full of stars. She kept walking. The earth was soft on her paws, and she felt good. She had energy. Then, she saw something. Brightly in the sky, shone four stars. At that moment, she heard: You are so close. Just follow your dreams You know what you want to do, And that is what it seems The four stars shone brightly, and one of them shone even brighter. Chapter 3 a moon to wait Over the next moon, Sandstar got sicker and sicker. Her greencough seemed to be taking over, which was bad, since Catmint was dangerously low. Soon, Seedwing, Frostpebble,Sunfur and Treefur had it, too. Honeykit knew it was time to step in. That night, while everyone was asleep, she snuck out of the den. Starlight glittered peacefully around her. The muffled snores of the warriors took place in the back of her mund as she silently padded out of camp. Honeykit didnt have the foggiest idea of where to find Catmint, but she knew that StarClan would guide her path. The trees embraced her in tall creepy shadows, but it didn't matter to Honeykit. Then, she saw a patch of flowers. I'll bet that no one has ever been here before, she thought. She padded over to the wild flowers. When she got there, a fresh strong scent caught her by surprise. It was like a dream. She followed the scent, and saw a thick patch of Catmint! "Yes," she whispered. StarClan was surely by her side. She tore off as many mouthfuls as she could, and took them back to camp. But when she was almost there, she heard loud wails. "My kit! Where is my kit!" She heard. She heard a cat pacing around anxiously. With a pang of guilt, she knew that cat was her mother. With a sigh, Honeykit walked back to camp. She would have to face her mother sooner or later. Once Poppypelt saw her daughter, she ran over and pressed her muzzle against her. "Honeykit! What on StarClan made you leave camp like this! You are in big trou-" Poppypelt stopped talking. "Is that Catmint? Where did you find it?!" Poppypelt demanded as the other cats rushed over. "Behind the patch of flowers," Honeykit mewed. Stormheart saw the Catmint and ran to Honeykit. "These are for you," Honeykit said, giving the leaves of Catmint to Stormheart. Stormheart took them, and said,"You are a special cat, Honeykit" The look in Stormheart's eyes made Honeykit shiver. What could she possibly mean? She sat there thinking. Then Poppypelt grabbed her by the scruff. "It's great you found the Catmint, but you are never to go out in the middle of the night like this. Ever. Got that?" She meowed. "Sorry,I'll never do it again. I just feel useless being a kit, and all," Honeykit said. "Well, soon you'll be a great medicine cat. You just have to be patient," Poppypelt yawned, dropping her next to her siblings. "Did you get scared?" "Did you see a fox?" "Did the Catmint smell bad?" Honeykit ignored the other kits' questions. She curled up into a tight ball, but that didn't help her sleep. She knew she was destined to serve her Clan the best she could, but she didn't want to wait. In the medicine den, she heard Stormheart feeding the sick cats Catmint. It's all because of me, thought Honeykit. She had saved her Clan. Sandstar had already lost a life, though. But she was a leader with nine lives from StarClan. She had about 7 or 8 lives left. But something about the forest made Honeykit's senses jump. She loved hearing the sound of prey rustling in the grass, but she willed herself not to pounce. One part of her wanted to be a medicine cat, and another wanted to be a warrior. She didn't think she could do both. A cat could only be a warrior or medicine cat. Stormheart's words rang in her head: you are a special cat, Honeykit. She fell asleep, but the words still rang in her head, as one star in the sky blazed brighter than ever. Chapter 4 New Apprentices Honeykit woke up, and shook her fur. She decided it would be a good idea to learn about herbs and help Stormheart treat the sick cats. The sun was barely peaking over the edge of the mountains, and the cats who went on the dawn patrol were coming back. He saw Sandstar walking to the middle of the clearing. She looked much better, despite her bout of Greencough. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highledge!" She called. Poppypelt stood up. "Wait here, little one, I'll be back in a minute," she said. All the cats gathered around in the clearing, and Sandstar said," Can I have Brackenkit and Lilackit." Lilackit was shocked, but Brackenkit held his head high as he walked up to Highledge. "We need more warriors this Leafbare, and these two cats have reached the age of 6 moons. Brackenkit, come here" Sandstar said. Brackenkit padded to Sandstar, head held high like a lion padding out its den. "Brackenkit, from now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw." Brackenpaw looked proud. Honeykit felt a rush of admiration for him. "Seedwing, you have served me well as a deputy. I think you deserve another apprentice, and you will mentor Brackenpaw. I expect you to pass on your courage and strength," she said. Brackenpaw and Seedwing touched noses. "Lilackit, come here," Sandstar meowed. Cherrynose looked extremely proud of her kits, and Ripplewind's eyes were shining. Lilackit bounded excitedly to Sandstar. "From now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lilacpaw. Frostpebble, you are a good warrior, and I trust that you will be a good mentor to Lilacpaw," Sandstar mewed. Lilacpaw touched her nose to Frostpebble's, and the clan began to cheer. Honeykit was so proud, that she found herself cheering with them. "Brackenpaw! Lilacpaw! Brackenpaw! Lilacpaw!" They cheered. Brackenpaw looked like the king of the forest, and Honeykit gave a soft mroww of laughter. Her mother returned, and Honeykit hungrily gobbled down a mouse. A while ago, Honeykit had tried fresh-kill. Once she was stuffed, she walked outside of the den. She saw Brackenpaw and Lilacpaw beginning their apprentice duties. Then, she remembered that she wanted to help Stormheart. Honeykit bounded inside the den. "Hi Stormheart! Can I help you?" She asked. Stormheart had been feeding the remaning sick cats Catmint, and spun around to face her. "I don't need any help, but thanks, Honeykit," Stormheart said. Honeykit turned around, and sadly left the den. But as she was leaving, she heard Treefur say," I have a cut on my pad." She went back into the den. "Alright, Honeykit. You can help." Honeykit hopped up and down in excitement. "For StarClan's sake, settle down! Now, here's what you do stop the bleeding." Stormheart said. "Cobwebs, right?" Honeykit asked. "How did you know?" Stormheart asked, shocked. "I have dreams about herbs" Honeykit meowed. It was true; for some reason, she had been having dreams about a reddish cat showing her herbs. "In my dreams, a reddish cat shows me the herbs," Honeykit said. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Stormheart mutter, " Redflower. It must be Redflower." "Come, Honeykit. What does this herb do?" Stormheart asked, showing her another herb. "That's borage. It relieves fever," Honeykit mewed. Stormheart's eyes grew wide. "And what about this?" Stormheart asked, showing her some small black seeds. "Poppy seeds, they will make you sleep," Honeykit meowed. Stormheart looked nervous, shocked, and in awe at the same time. For a while, Stormheart showed Honeykit an herb, and Honeykit would tell her what it was, and how it was used. "Very well, Honeykit. Help me soothe Treefur's wound. Honeykit helped Stormheart for a while, then curled up and fell asleep. She would be an official medicine cat apprentice in 4 moons. She couldn't wait. Chapter 5 Finally " Honeypaw! Shinepaw! Redpaw!" Honeypaw's clanmates cheered for her as she touched her nose to Stormheart's. Her siblings looked happy and determined. She was glad to finally be a medicine cat apprentice, since she had waited for 4 moons. It had been hard. Brackenpaw and Lilacpaw had already become warriors; Brackenfall and Lilactail. At their ceremony, Honeypaw had cheered as loud as she could, but trying not to let her clanmates know about her feelings for Brackenfall, since she was to be medicine cat apprentice. She was walking to her new den, but Stormheart spoke up. "Tonight is our meeting to the moonpool," she meowed. "Wow! Will we meet the other medicine cats?" Honeypaw asked. "Yup. We'll also share tongues with StarClan," she said. Honeypaw felt excited, even though sharing tongues with StarClan was nothing new to her. She would be glad to meet the other medicine cats. After sharing a vole with Redpaw, Stormheart declared it time to go to the moonpool. As they walked, Honeypaw thought about how Stormheart had called her special a few moons ago. She had always thought that she was an ordinary cat. "Stormheart, why did you call me special?" Honeypaw blurted out. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Honeypaw cringed. She didn't even know why. "Because you are. You're a great cat, Honeypaw," Stormheart meowed dismissively. "Well, there are tons of other great cats. You don't call them special," Honeypaw pressed. She honestly didn't know why she wanted to know. "Just forget it, Honeypaw. Look, the other medicine cats are waiting for us," Stormheart said. There was obviously something that Stormheart knew that she didn't want Honeypaw to know. Something important. Honeypaw wanted to find out, but she knew that Stormheart wasn't going to tell her any time soon. After a long time walking, Honeypaw saw some other cats. They sat down, waiting for her and Stormheart. Stormheart ran over to them. "Hi, sorry we're late." Stormheart panted. "This is my new apprentice, Honeypaw." "Hi," Honeypaw said shyly. "I'm Berrywhisker of WindClan. Welcome!" A tortoiseshell she-cat said. "I'm Ivycloud, and I'm from RiverClan," meowed a small black and white she-cat. A brown tom nodded hello. "I'm Amberstone, and this is my apprentice, Tawnypaw." Tawnypaw greeted her. "Hey, you're friends with Lilactail, right? I know her," he said. "Yeah, Lilactail's my friend, how did you know?" Honeypaw asked. She looked at Amberstone, but the expression on his face was blank. He obviously didn't know how Tawnypaw knew Lilactail. "Oh...um, I was gathering herbs and saw her in border patrol," he excused himself. Great, Honeypaw thought. Another secret. "Let's go to the moonpool, already!" Tawnypaw said, excitedly. "Yeah, let's go!" Honeypaw pressed. The other medicine cats shrugged, and agreed. They went to the moonpool, and Stormheart, Ivycloud, Berrywhisker, Amberstone and Tawnypaw lay by it. "Drink some of the water, Honeypaw," Stormheart instructed. Honeypaw obeyed, and the cold water bathed her tongue. It was fresh and sweet, and sent energy running through her bones. "Now, lie down," Stormheart told her. Honeypaw lay down, and the cold rock pressed against her skin. She wondered how she would ever bare it. She forced herself to close her eyes. A few heartbeats later, she was asleep. Then, she opened her eyes again. The starry red cat that had been visiting her in her dreams had appeared. Her footprints left stars on the soft earth. "Congratulations, Honeypaw. You're Stormheart's apprentice!" She meowed proudly. "I know! I'm going to serve my clan the best I can!" Honeypaw boasted. The cat laughed. "I know you will," she said. "So what herb will we learn today?" Honeypaw asked. "Tonight will be a little bit different, Honeypaw. I think that it's time you learn my name. I'm Redflower. I was Stormheart's mentor." She told Honeypaw. Honeypaw's eyes widened. This was the cat that Stormheart had spoken about! "I was known for receiving prophecies many times. Now, I have one for you." Redflower meowed. Honeypaw felt honored. She had never received a prophecy before. "The brightest will light up the forest, and 4 stars will guide her path" Honeypaw tilted her head in confusion. "Redflower! What does that mean! I must know, for the sake of my clan..." She started to meow. But Redflower was already gone. Who was the brightest of the forest? And what did she mean when she said 4 stars would light her path? Honeypaw had no idea. Then, she felt a paw prod her. She sat up immediately, and looked at her surroundings. She was by the moonpool, and the other medicine cats were staring at her. "Honeypaw, are you ready to go?" Stormheart asked. She nodded. She was still thinking about Redflower's prophecy. Why did StarClan always have to speak in riddles? Couldn't they just tell her the truth? "Earth to Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What?" She snapped. The voice had been Tawnypaw. He flinched. "You were about to walk into a patch of thorns," he meowed. She looked at her paws, and saw a patch of sharp prickly thorns in front of her. "Oops, sorry," she mumbled, avoiding the thorns. Stormheart padded to her side. "Is there something you're not telling me, Honeypaw?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. "No," Honeypaw meowed. No use in telling Stormheart. She was too secretive. Finally, they got back to camp. When she got to the medicine den, she curled up and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. The prophecy was overwhelming her, and she didn't want it to disturb her sleep. She needed energy to help her clan.C Chapter 6 Training For the next few moons, Honeypaw trained hard to help her clan. She was still anxious about the prophecy, but she didn't think about it to much. That morning, Dewfoot came in with a bellyache. "What do you give her, Honeypaw?" Stormheart asked. "Watermint," Honeypaw meowed. Stormheart purred, and fed Dewfoot some watermint. "Great job, Honeypaw. Now, what do you give her for sore throat?" Stormheart asked. "Easy! Honey, of course," Honeypaw answered. Stormheart nodded,and gave Dewfoot the honey. Dewfoot left. "Go and get some fresh-kill, Honeypaw. You've earned it," Stormheart said. "OK," Honeypaw replied. She left the den, and saw Brackenfall returning from a patrol. He was heading towards her, and her paws tingled in excitement. "Wanna share a mouse with me?" He asked, taking a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. "I'd love to," she purred. He purred and sat next to her. She took a bite of the mouse. "Wow! This is really good!" She said, through a mouthful of mouse. "I know. I caught it myself," Brackenfall purred. "That's because you're the best hunter in the world," Honeypaw teased. Brackenfall let out a small mroww of laughter. For a second, his pelt brushed against hers. He smiled at her. "I better go," he said, touching his nose to hers. "Bye," she meowed. Brackenfall left, and longing gripped her heart. Honeypaw wished she could be with Brackenfall, but she was a medicine cat in training. Her clan was important. She saw Stormheart run out of the den. Where's she going?,Honeypaw wondered. She layed down on her back, and soon fell asleep. When she came back, Stormheart was in the medicine den. Whatever she had done had obviously not taken long. She bounded toward the den. "Come on, Honeypaw. We're going to the moonpool, today," Stormheart meowed. "But we went a quarter moon ago," Honeypaw pointed out. "Well, tonight will be special," Stormheart replied, with a twinkle in her eye. "OK," Honeypaw said, suspiciously. They set off for the moonpool, and when they got there, all the other medicine cats were waiting for them. Then, she saw Tawnyleaf. He had been made a full medicine cat a moon ago. "Are we ready?" Stormheart asked the other cats. "For what?" Honeypaw asked. Stormheart grinned at her. "Follow me to this big rock, Honeypaw," Stormheart meowed. Honeypaw gasped. That was the rock where medicine cat apprentices earned their full names! It must be her time! Honeypaw jumped on the rock besides Stormheart, and gave herself a few swift licks. "I, Stormheart, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained long and hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a full medicine cat in her turn," Stormheart recited. "Honeypaw, do you promise to take care of and serve your clan even at the cost of your life?" Stormheart asked, looking at her expectantly. Honeypaw's voice was full and true. "I do," she said. "Very well, then. Honeypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Honeywish. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty," "Honeywish! Honeywish! Honeywish!" The other cats cheered. Stormheart layer her head on Honeywish's and Honeywish gave her shoulder a respectful lick. She couldn't believe it! She was a full medicine cat! Chapter 7 three stars left Honeywish ran back to camp as fast as she could. Brackenfall approached her. "Hi, Honeypaw! What's the rush?" He asked. Honeywish smiled. "Oh, I'm not Honeypaw anymore," she meowed, happily. "You got your medicine cat name?! What is it?" Brackenfall asked. "Honeywish," she said. Brackenfall purred. "Great job, Honeywish," he meowed. But he also seemed sad. Sad that they could never be mates. She also felt bad, but she nuzzled his cheek. "See you later," she meowed. She went to tell her siblings. "Redpaw! Shinepaw! Guess what? I've earned my full name!" She meowed. "That's great! We have some news to share as well, right Redwind?" Shinepaw meowed. "Right, Shinepelt," Redwind meowed. "Sorry. We had our ceremony while you were gone. But we all have our full names!" Shinepelt cheered. Honeywish purred. Then, Sunfur walked over and congratulated them all. Honeywish was glad to have her father's approval. He was also a wonderful warrior. After a nuzzle from Poppypelt, and another congratulations from Lilactail, Honeywish went to her den. She was exhausted. Curling up besides Stormheart, Honeywish wrapped her tail around her nose and closed her eyes. She really wanted to be a warrior as well, but she was a full medicine cat already. It would be very disloyal to betray her clan like that. Brackenfall was the one cat she admired, but they had to be separated. My Clan is more important than some tom, ''she thought. Brackenfall shouldnt have to get in the way of her duties. All this thought was making her eyelids heavy. Soon, sleep fell upon her. Her eyes opened. ''I'm not in ThunderClan, she thought. On her paws were soft white clouds. Around her, the pale sky surrounded her. A soft breeze caressed her fur. Then, a gorgeous red cat walked up to her. "Hello, Redflower. I've earned my medicine cat name!" Honeywish mewed. Redflower purred. But then, her gaze immediately turned serious. "Honeywish, what would you do if a cat that was close to you was being attacked?" She asked. What a weird question, she thought. Honeywish was about to say, "fight back," but held her tongue. Medicine cats weren't even supposed to think about fighting. Redflower nodded. "Just as I thought," she whispered to herself. "Look at the sky, Honeywish," she meowed. Honeywish stared up at the sky. Shining brightly were the 4 stars that she had seen before. One star blazed so extremely, that Honeywish was almost blinded. Then, it slowly faded away. What could that mean? Was her clan one step closer to dying? Redflower saw the look on Honeywish's face, and meowed, "You have achieved your first star. Your clan is one step closer to being saved. There are 3 stars left." Redflower faded away, her starry fur slowly disappearing. Honeywish sighed. This, ''she thought, is my own prophecy. It's my duty to fulfill it.'' Chapter 8 rogues A sharp paw prodded Honeywish. "Hey, what gives?" She meowed grumpily. But then, she saw Dewfoot above her, but with a deep gash on her shoulder. Chapter 8 rogues More coming soon